


Unexpected Places

by cozymoony



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff and Smut, Historical, M/M, Romance, World War II
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:07:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25082857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cozymoony/pseuds/cozymoony
Summary: Maybe they were never meant to meet? Only they did. Secrets get spilled. Feelings develop. Now all they can turn to in these hard times are each other. One a spy. The other a General. Only time can tell if their relationship will make it past this war.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter One.

"You know. I could kill you for being in here."

Shit. He had been spotted.

There was no turning back now. Even running would be out of the question. Mostly cause this was a small room and the only way out would be through the closed door. Or the window. That was at least five stories from the ground below.

He heard the sound of a gun being cocked; this only to make his hand move to the pistol strapped to his thigh.

"Come on out."

"Lower your weapon!"

Hearing the other sigh, then the sound of the gun being placed on the desk in the room. Hand still on his pistol, the man slowly moved out from behind the desk the gun now sat on. Stand before him was a tall, built man in a General uniform. He was clean shaved; with blond hair that was combed back out of his blue eyes.

"What are you doing in here?"

Clicking his tongue; the man crossed his arms over his chest. He was much shorter than the General; but he held himself as if he was taller.

"That's none of your business!"

"Well, honestly; it is my business. As this happens to be my office."

Pulling the chair out from behind the desk; the man took a seat in it.

"Well; I'm just going to come get what I'm here for and then I will be on my way."

Starting to open the first drawer; only for it to be shut seconds later by the General.

"Listen here, you little punk! I don't know who you think you are or what gives you the reason to go through my things! But I need you to leave and go back to your bunker!"

Chuckling; the man leaned back in the chair and gave a laugh at the General's words.

"I'm shocked you don't know who I am, General."

Kicking his boots up on the desk, the man reached into the pocket of his jacket and took a folded scrap of paper out. Tossing it on the desk to the General. Watching the blond pick up and unfold the paper; his blue eyes growing large as he read the words on it. The General cleared his throat and handed the paper back to the man.

"I'm terribly sorry, Sir Ackerman...if I had known the King was sending you...I would have been more respectful. Normally the royal guard isn't sent to headquarters..."

"Royal guard?"

Ackerman moved this boots from the desk and got to his feet; standing in front of the General. His gray eyes meeting the other's blues.

"What made you think I am a part of the Royal Guard?! Those men need to be told when to piss and think! The King sent me here for a reason. I'm more of what you would say a spy."

"A spy? And why would the King need to send a spy to headquarters, Sir Ackerman?"

"Well, maybe because we haven't gotten a report in the past two weeks and no one is answering the King's telegrams, General Smith. You know how fucking bad that looks on you? Not getting back to the King? So, I was told to come dig up some shit for him. As you know; he does have say in all legal matters..."

The man's words were cut off as the shape side of a metal blade was pressed against his neck.

"I did say, I could kill you for being in here."

Chuckling again, Ackerman looked up at the blue eyes.

"What do you have to hide from the King, General Smith? Are things not going as planned?"

The blade pressed more to his neck; swallowing, Ackerman grinned up at the other.

"You wouldn't want to kill me, General. You would have a big mess on your hands if you did. Not with the blood I would spill all over your office; but if the King found out you killed his best spy."

"Fuck."

The General removed the blade from the man's neck, his lips pulsing together as he walked closer to the desk and opened the drawer Ackerman had tried to open earlier. Taking out a yellow folder; he laid it on the desk.

"This has everything that has happened. I couldn't tell him because he would see how I have failed. Germany has Poland and...Sir...I'm just embarrassed that this isn't going well..."

Flipping through the yellow folder now, Ackerman sighed; placing his head between his fingers.

"He knows this, General...this isn't the stuff you are hiding! He knows all the shit that has been going down with Germany having Poland. This isn't fucking news to anyone!"

"This is all the news I have, Sir!"

Pulling the gun out of the straps on his thigh; Ackerman placed it to the side temple of the General's head. The General slowly dropped to his knees; raising both his hands above this head.

"I don't want to spill any blood today, General! You have to be hiding something! There has to be a reason why you haven't sent anything back to him!"

"This is all I know, Sir! I swear!"

Removing his gun, Ackerman swore under his breath as he kicked the toe of his boot against the General's knee. Reaching down for the General's face, the man held it up to look at him. The blue eyes looked to be telling the truth; or the man was an excellent liar and knew how to hide it.

"Shit! I was told not to come back unless I found something!"

Letting go of the General's face, Ackerman took a seat back in the chair behind the desk. Watching the General start to get back to his feet, his hand rubbing his cheeks from where the others man's hand had been.

"For a small punk, you're pretty strong..."

Ackerman clicked his tongue and kicked his feet back on top of the desk.

"So...what are you going to do?"

"Follow you around until I find an answer!"

Picking up his gun off the desk, the General put it back in the holster on the inside of his coat.

"I don't think that would be the best idea. I have a lot of things I need to do around here. I'm sorry I don't have the answers you are looking for. But I told you what I know and I would kindly ask you to leave."

Scoffing; Ackerman kicked his boots off the desk and got to his feet. Taking hold of the collar of the General's coat, he pulled the man's face close to his.

"I'm not going anywhere until I get what I came here for. You're stuck with me, buddy."


	2. Chapter Two

No one else seemed to have noticed the small, black haired male that seemed to be following the General around. At least, that's what the General thought. No one seemed to ask about why he was being followed or wonder why the spy seemed to always be nearby. The General did find it odd that the other man was still around. It had only been less then a day but it had started to feel longer as the General was starting to feel nervous that someone was going to ask him why the man was there.

Only; it didn't start to get too weird until it was time for bed and all the others had started to settle down. The General started to notice the man wasn't around as he headed to his room; maybe he had left for the day?

Opening the door to his bunker; the General turned on the light only to have almost jumped out of his skin when he saw the dark haired man sitting in the room in a chair by the bed.

"Scare you?"

The man grinned at the General as he had actual pulled his gun out.

"What the hell are you doing here?!"

"Well, I did say I would be following you."

"Well, don't! Shit! Don't you have somewhere else to be?!"

Crossing his leg over his knee, Ackerman watched the General start to take his coat and weapons off; hanging them on a hook that was on the wall.

"I was told not to come back until I had the information I needed."

"And I told you, I have giving you all I know."

"Well...most likely the information will make it to you. So, I'll wait."

The General sighed as he walked over to the man.

"Why can't you be normal and just let me write you when I know something?"

"That won't do. Information can be lost easy by letter or end up in the wrong hands."

Groaning the General walked away from the man and over to his wash bowl.

"You're just driving me mad! Everywhere I look you are there! I don't even know your name or..."

"Levi."

"What?"

The General turned from scrubbing his hands to look back at the man.

"My name?"

"Okay..."

The General started to roll up his sleeves and turn back over to the wash bowl.

"Levi; I just...feel I need some space."

"General; I have to do my job. It is my honor to the King to do as he says."

Scrubbing his face with a wash cloth; the General started to really wonder why this man was here. What was the real reason? Just the whole being here cause the King sent him felt like bullshit. Did Mike do this? Maybe he shouldn't have spilled about his sexuality the other night with Mike. Mike did always have a way to try to make the General happy. Heck; this wasn't the first time Mike had sent a 'lover' to cheer him up. Only; last time it had been a woman. Drying his skin off, the General walked back over to Levi and took his face in his hand.

"Who set you up to this? There has to be another reason you are here! Was it Mike? I know I spilled too much the other night when I had too much to drink about being lonely but..."

"Whoa! The fuck, General!"

Breaking from the General's grip, Levi got up from the chair and moved to the other side of the room.

"I was sent here by the King! I don't know who this Mike is. But I wasn't sent here for anything like that!"

Covering his hand with his face, most likely trying to hide the blush that was there; the General sighed and sat on the bed to remove his boots.

"Shit. I'm sorry. I just have a lot going on."

Clicking his tongue; Levi walked back over to the General, kicking the toe of his boot now at the sock foot.

"Who would have thought the General was that way?"

"Don't you tell the King that!"

Scoffing, Levi shook his head.

"If I did; then I would lose my job too."

"Really?"

Sitting back in the chair, Levi started to unlace his boots as well.

"You think I have time to swoon around with women? The only woman I see or speak to is the Princess Elizabeth."

Standing up to unbutton his shirt, the General soon frozen when he saw Levi take off his coat and hang it on the back of the chair.

"Wait...you're not sleeping here."

"Where else am I going to sleep?"

"I don't know! Outside?"

Removing his gun off his thigh; Levi sat it on the chair, along with his hat and random things in his pants pockets.

"Your bed is big enough for both of us."

"No. No. No."

"What? You think I'm going to kiss you or something?"

Unbuttoning his shirt as well, Levi grinned at the General.

"Erwin."

"I'm sorry?"

"I mean...I feel you should know my name before you kiss me..."

Laughing, Levi stepped closer to the General; the grin not leaving his face.

"I mean...do you want me to kiss you...Erwin?"

Erwin was seated on the edge of the bed; his blue eyes looking up at Levi's face. At that moment, he felt powerless. He was quite surprise at the word, that slipped out.

"Please."

After the word escaped his lips; he was wrapped in a blanket of warmth. Levi's lips pressed softly to his chapped ones. The kiss didn't last as long as he wished it had; maybe no more than three seconds. Once their lips parted, Erwin soon realized Levi's hand was cupped against his ear.

"Why am I sensing you want me to continue?"

"You really can read people."

"It's kind of my job. You soon start to learn how to read people from the way they look or even how their skin feels"

Levi's hand started to moved down to Erwin's jaw; his hand cupping the General's chin. A thin thumb lightly brushing against his bottom lip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter! I promise they do get longer! XD


	3. Chapter Three

Last night felt like a blur.

What had actually happened?

The General laid in his bed with his eyes closed trying to go over everything in his head from the night before. The dark haired man; who was known as Levi had stayed the night in his room. Also, Mike didn't send the man. He was there to find out something for the King. But why did he kiss him? This had to have been Mike's doings, and he swore to Levi to not tell the General the truth. Only, something felt off. Levi had only kissed him once. After the kiss; he acted like he was going to kiss the General again, but he ended up moving away from him and stating his need to take a piss.

Erwin had chosen to go to bed then; but he didn't hear the man come back to the room. Then again, the General pretty much passed out when his head hit the pillow. Like the way he laid now; with the back of his head still against the pillow and his eyes closed. He knew he needed to open his eyes and see if he was really alone; only something inside him made him nervous. Maybe if he just reached to touch the other side of the bed and see; he wouldn't have to open his eyes then. Slipping his hand out from under the blanket, Erwin slowly reached to the other side of the bed; his hand stopping on something hairy.

"What are you doing..."

Erwin's eyes shot open as the dull voice hit his ears; looking over to see what the hairy thing he was touching. Sighing in relief to see it was only Levi's head.

"...I...I didn't know if you were there."

Levi scoffed; pushing Erwin's hand out of the way and shifting closer to the General. Their noses almost touching.

"So...any random person could just come into your room while you sleep and you wouldn't even know? Hell, you're a heavy sleeper, General."

The smell of sleep was strong on Levi's breath; also tobacco. Erwin couldn't remember tasting tobacco from the kiss last night; then again, the kiss didn't last long to tell.

"You smoke?"

"What kind of question is that, General?!"

"I smell it on you. I mean...I don't mind if you do."

"I always have a smoke before bed. Helps my brain wine down. Not normal people can have the job I have. Your brain is always active and normally I need something to make it stop or I can't even get three hours of sleep."

The General moved his hand back to Levi's head; combing his fingers through the dark locks.

"You're very close..."

Grinning, Levi closed his eyes at the General's touch.

"Does that make you uncomfortable, General?"

"Please call me, Erwin."

Chuckling, Levi kept his eyes closed as he moved his face closer to Erwin's their noses actually touching now.

"Okay, Erwin. Does this make you feel uncomfortable? Having another man this close to you and you really don't even know him?"

His hand moved to the back of Levi's neck; he could feel the other male's heart beat more.

"Why are you asking me something like this? Makes it sound like you plan to kill me."

Levi laughed; opening his gray eyes now.

"I could kill you if I wanted to. But I won't. Too messy."

"Could you just kiss me already?!"

"You would want that, General. I mean, Erwin. I can tell from how warm your body feels and the way your eyes look. They want something they are scared to do on their own. So they feel they must ask."

"You're a fucking prick!"

"I know."

And with that, Levi's eyes slowly closed as his lips pressed against the General's. He could feel how warm Erwin's skin felt under the hand that cupped his cheek. The electric spark as their lips curled against each others. The firmness of Erwin's hand on the back of his neck. It was exciting! It was a feeling Levi wasn't excepting to feel from someone he had only known for a day.

The kiss lasted longer than the one from that night before, it also felt warmer and natural. Looking back into Levi's eyes after their lips parted, Erwin felt weird. He felt like Levi felt every nerve in his body.

"Why do I feel like kissing you is like kissing lightning?"

Levi grinned and moved his face from Erwin's, sitting up in the bed and stretching his arms over his head.

"Lightning? I haven't heard that way before. Normally, I hear that it's like I'm getting into your head."

"Why is that?"

Kicking the blankets off his legs, Levi placed his feet on the floor; walking over to the wash bowl.

"I told you it takes different people to do the things I do. I know how to read people from touch. So; I read what the other person's body wants and I go from there."

"So...let me get this straight. You could feel how I wanted to be held close?"

Splashing water on his face; Levi turned to look back at the General that had now moved to sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Perhaps."

Watching the man finish cleaning himself up at the wash bowl; picking up a comb that was once resting on the dresser nearby. The General watched Levi looking at his thin face in the mirror that hung above the wash bowl and drag the comb through his black hair.

"Wait...you weren't planning to follow me around again today? Were you?"

Levi turned from looking at his reflection in the mirror to back that the General, as he was still seated on the edge of the bed.

"That's my job."

Standing up from the bed, Erwin walked over to the wardrobe, opening it and taking out a clean, pressed button up shirt. Slipping his arms in the sleeves before doing up each button.

"I thought your job was to be the King's messenger boy?"

Scoffing, Levi put the comb back on the dresser. Walking over to the chair that was near the bed; Erwin noticed there had been a leather bag beside it. Something he hadn't seen before. Levi opened the bag; pulling a clean shirt out and slipped it on; buttoning each button.

"I'm not the King's messenger boy! There are secrets going on around here that the King needs to know. And I have to get to the bottom of it and find out what they are!"

The General sighed; sitting back down on the bed and slipping his feet into his boots.

"You think you could just keep your distance a little...I don't want others to see that I'm being followed by someone that isn't apart of the unit."

"Well, you could help me blend in."

Looking up from his boots at Levi that was seated in the chair lacing his boots on.

"You're the spy. You think you would be able to do that yourself."

"You really think I'm able to steal a uniform?!"

Grinning, the General watched as Levi got up from the chair and stood in front of him.

"What. You want me to get one for you, messenger boy?"

Levi lifted his hand as if he was going to slap the General; only he stopped himself, biting his bottom lip.

"General, I'm..."

"Erwin!"

Levi scoffed under his breath.

"Erwin...if you could do that for me. I would much appreciate it."

Chucking, Erwin reached up for Levi's face; pulling it close to his.

"I'll see what I can do."


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !! Warning! This chapter does have some smut! !!
> 
> Also, beginning italic is from a past conversation. Later italic is what is being spoken in German.

Adjusting the collar of his shirt, Erwin looked over his left shoulder seeing the shorter man still following behind him. The hallway felt stuffy. Or maybe it was just him? The General honestly felt he was doing something wrong with having this man trailing behind him like a dog. Well. He was. Mostly when the only uniform he could find for Levi was a high rank.

_"Lieutenant?! General, are you out of your mind!"_

_"That the only one I could find in the laundry room. Besides; we just lost our Lieutenant a couple of weeks ago."_

_Levi scoffed, as he proceeded to slip his arms into the jacket and fasten up the buttons._

_"That's news! What the hell happened to your Lieutenant?!"_

_"Captured by Germans. Hasn't been found yet. No one really knows he's missing."_

_He shouldn't have sounded this calm. Hell. Why was he so calm about this?!_

_"General! The King should know about this!"_

_"Oh, Levi. Levi. Levi. He knows. I wrote him as soon as it did happen. He was actually the one to tell me not to tell the others. I felt maybe he had some other kind of idea in mind. But he never told me anything else."_

_"Sneaky snake!"_

_Levi walked over to the mirror that hung on the wall; straightening the hat on top of his head._

_"You would have though he would have told his best spy. Hmm?"_

_Turning away from the mirror to look back at Erwin; Levi had to bite the sides of his cheeks to stop himself from slapping that smug look off the General's face._

His eye's met Levi's grays as they stopped at a door that said mail room.

"So, did you come up with anything?"

Scoffing, Levi nodded; crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm Lieutenant Clark from the 523 Unit. I've been sent here to help out as we got word that Lieutenant James has gone missing."

"Perfect. We can just leave it from there..."

"General!"

Both the men turned around seeing three men rushing over to them; one of the men had his arms bound behind his back. This man was also not wearing what the other men were wearing but a German uniform.

"Found him sneaking into the shed outback. He doesn't speak any English. Should we just end him right here and call it done?"

One of the men took out a hand gun and pointed it the prisoners head. The man started to freak out.

"Stop!"

Erwin was a bit surprised at Levi's outburst; even more surprised when the

next words that came out of Levi's mouth. As they weren't English.

_"Why are you here?"_

_"Please don't kill me! I'm only trying to hide! Please! I beg you!"_

"Let him go. He said he is just trying to hide."

Clearing his throat; Erwin looked from the man and back to Levi.

"Hiding from what, Lieutenant?"

"I take it his is a Jew. Saw this as a safe place because he saw English soldiers."

"Are you sure?"

Levi nodded.

Sighing; Erwin told the men to untie the other and take the German up North where he would be closer to the English border. The soldiers agreed and lead the other down the hall with them. Once they were out of ear shot, Erwin turned to look back at Levi.

"Lieutenant...a word. Now!"

"Absolutely, General! Would you like to do that here or elsewhere?"

Dammit! He was such a smart ass! Biting his tongue; Erwin opened the door to the mail room. Seeing it was empty, he shoved Levi in the room; locking it behind them.

"What was that!?"

"I'm sorry, General. I was only try to help."

"German! You speak German!?"

Chucking some, Levi leaned his back against the shelves of mailboxes.

"Of course. It's my first language."

"So; that makes you a German!"

"Technically, yes. Only I was only born in Germany; parents moved from there when I was only two years old and settled in England. I don't think you pulled me in here to hear my life story, Erwin...but hey. If that's what you want."

"Levi! Stop! Goddammit!"

Watching the General cupping the back of his neck in his hands as he stopped pacing the room; which he had been doing since they closed the door. Joining Levi near the shelves.

"Is there anything else I should know?"

"What else do you want to know, General? My birthday? What size shoe I wear? That I know four more languages besides German and English?"

"You know four more?!"

Laughing, Levi turned his eyes to look at Erwin, who's blue eyes were looking back at him.

"Russian, French, Italian and Polish. It looks good for a spy to know multiple languages. One of the main reasons The King has me as his best."

Sighing, Erwin chuckled.

"I guess that make sense. Sorry. I'm just trying to make sense of it all. I mean...some random spy get sent here to seek out something wrong with this unit. Only for them to start speaking German to someone; when we are at war with Germany. It just...makes a person unsure if they are being tricked or lied to..."

"I can see what you mean."

Levi stepped closer to Erwin, reaching to fix the man's tie and combed some of the blond locks out of his face; as they had gotten a little fluffed up from all the ruckus.

"Only; I'm not lying to you. I was sent here by The King and I just happen to know German. Also, spies have been here many times. I'm just the first one that got caught."

"So. I guess that means you're not a good spy?"

Punching Erwin's arm; Levi shifted the hat on his head.

"And you ruined the moment."

"Oh? What kind of moment, Lieutenant?"

"Too late. What did we come in here for again, General?"

"Levi. What moment?"

"Never mind. Just the thought of being alone in a room; with the door locked...but never mind."

Levi started for the door of the mail room, only for Erwin to grab hold of his arm. Pulling him back close to him.

"You got my attention."

Grinning up at the taller man, Levi grabbed hold of the front of Erwin's jacket and pulled the other male's face down to his. His lips pressing roughly onto the others. With their lips still together, Erwin lifted Levi into his arms. Seating him on the table in the room, making Levi a little taller and easier to face. As they kissed, Erwin could feel Levi's hands travel down his stomach to his belt. Pulling his lips away from Levi, Erwin lifted Levi's chin to look up at him.

"Are you sure?"

"I can stop if this is too much."

Chuckling, Erwin lifted the hat off Levi's head and cupped the back of his head in his large hand.

"I didn't say you had to stop. But are you sure you want to go this far? I'm warning you, Levi. Once you start I won't be able to stop."

Grinning, Levi cupped his hand over Erwin's bulge that was trapped under the thick fabric of his pants.

"I'm sure, Erwin."

Levi's touch started to make things a little more heated, not taking his gray eyes off Erwin's blues; Levi unbuckled the belt and zipper of the pants. He watched at Erwin's eyes rolled back once he pulled his penis past the fabric and gave it a firm tug. Grinning, Levi pressed his lips back to Erwin's as he started to move his hand in an up and down motion.

The sounds that Erwin made against Levi's lips as they kissed. He wondered if he should try to be quiet, and he also wondered how thick the walls were in this room.

Moving their lips apart, Erwin looked down at Levi's hand; watching as it firmly jerk his penis. Stopping now and then to rub his thumb on the tip. As he looked down; he could see that Levi's pants did look painfully tight.

"May I?"

Grinning at Erwin's question, Levi stopped what he was doing for a moment and started to unbuckle his own pants. Before he had a chance to pull his own dick out, Erwin beat him to it. The short man watched as one of his large hand's wrapped around his hard dick. Moaning as they gave it a firm squeeze.

A good moment had passed as they shared kisses and played with each other. Levi ended up wrapping his legs around Erwin's hips. Just so they could rub each other at the same time. It wasn't too long before both came. Breathing in deeply, Levi rested this head on Erwin's chest.

"Shit...I take back about saying you ruined a moment."

Laughing, Erwin hugged his arms around Levi, laying his head on top of the other.

"And I take back about you being a bad spy."


	5. Chapter Five

Making his way down the hallway, Levi watched closely at just about every solider that past him. No one seemed to really notice him. Maybe it was a good idea to take a uniform; as with his normal brown bomber jacket he would have been stopped and questioned.

After Erwin and him finished what they needed to do in the mail room; Erwin spoke about how he needed to go to his office and check on the days reports. This gave Levi a reason to go to the task at hand. What he was here to do; find out what had been going on. He told Erwin he would meet up with him later as he made his way in the opposite direction that Erwin was going.

Levi soon made it to the end of the hallway that lead to a door heading outside. He didn't know if anything outside would help him. Only he had been at this for over two hours and the couple of soldiers he had spoken to didn't seem to know much. Maybe he could do with a smoke? Yeah; that would give him a reason to go out. Maybe there was something or someone out there that knew something he didn't know.

Pushing open the large wooden door, Levi stepped out into the Spring sun and onto the grassy lawn. Taking a silver cigarette case out of the beast pocket of his jacket, the short man opened the case and put a cigarette to his lips. Sticking his hands in the pockets of his pants; feeling around for a match book. Cursing under his breath when he didn't seem to have one.

"Need a light, mate?"

Looking up from his pants pockets, Levi spotted a taller man with light brown hair and a mustache standing before him. The man held a Zippo lighter in his hand out to Levi.

"Yeah. Thanks."

Levi took the lighter from the taller man; lit his cigarette before handing it back over.

"I don't think I have seen you around here before. New?"

Taking in a drag of his cigarette; Levi parted it from his lips and blew out a cloud of smoke.

"Yeah. I was sent here. Lieutenant James has gone missing and has been for a week or so. I'm from Unit 523. Clark...William Clark."

That had to have been the most fake sounding name he could have come up with! Levi cursed himself as he brought the cigarette back to his lips; inhaling deeper than normal. Levi hated to smoke and chat. Smoking would make his mind grow numb; as if it would take away the sharpness he normally had. The thought of walking away from the other came to mind. Only he didn't want to come off as rude.

"I just go by Mike. Simple and easy to remember...well; the kids call me Captain...which makes sense because I am one. I'm taking you are the new Lieutenant here?"

"Just for the time being. Until Lieutenant James get back."

"Lieutenant, honestly; when someone has been missing for a week or more. They are pretty much gone. I'm surprised they brought you in as early as they did. I swear things don't seem to be running right here."

Bingo! Levi looked over at the man putting the cigarette back to his lips; studying his features. For someone that was a Captain for this Unit, he didn't look like much. Yes, he was tall and looked to be strong; but he looked a little scruffy, like he didn't often shave or cut his hair. His accent sounded more Irish and rough; like he had been smoking since he was a teen. Only, maybe this man knew something.

"What do you mean by that?"

Levi finished this cigarette; dropping the last bit to the ground and stepping the toe of his boot on it to put it out.

"Well...it just seems like everyday someone goes missing. Like; someone that shouldn't have left the area. It makes sense we have soldiers go missing every day. But when it is higher ranks that go missing; it gets pretty odd if you ask me. Hell; our General hasn't been here for that long, they sent him in about three months ago."

Nodding, Levi did know that Erwin hadn't been with the Unit for that long; as he remembered seeing in the notes The King sent him that he was new to this Unit.

"If you ask me...I think they are fleeing back home and hiding. We have been at this war for what...two years now? And nothing seemed to have changed!"

Clear his throat; Levi slipped his hands into the pockets of his coat.

"So; besides the past General and Lieutenant James. Who else that you can recall has gone missing?"

Mike combed this fingers thought his messy light brown locks of hair; humming to himself as he started to count on his fingers.

"Well...we lost another Lieutenant before James, we lost two other Captains, a Major, and a Colonel. Plus handfuls of Privates. It strange; so if I was you, Lieutenant, I would keep a good eye out if you see something fishy."

Chuckling some, Levi nodded.

"Thank you, Captain. I'll keep an eye out and thanks for the light."

"Anytime, mate. See you around."

Nodding a goodbye to the one that called himself Mike, Levi started back inside the building. Mike sadly didn't give him a lot of info. Yeah; it was odd that a lot of high ranks seemed to have left or vanished from the Unit. Only, Levi didn't see it to be a reason to why things felt off here. It wasn't a good enough reason for why no one had reported anything to The King in weeks. Heading down the hallway and to Erwin's office door; Levi opened it, starling the tall blond man that sat behind the desk.

"What ever happened to knocking?"

Closing the door behind him; Levi walked over to one of the plush chairs that sat in front of the desk. Taking a seat in it. Sighing, Levi took off his hat and hung it on one of the arms of the chair.

"So...you were gone a while. Find anything?"

Levi looked over at Erwin; who didn't look up from the papers in front of him as he spoke.

"Not really. Ran into the one you called Mike last night. Seems like he knows when people vanish from this area."

"Yeah. Mike is very observant. He even takes note when we have the same meal twice in a week as 'fishy' to him."

Levi laughed. Maybe Mike wasn't the best person to get information from; mostly from the way Erwin seemed to put him.

"Other than Mike. Did you find out anything?"

Erwin still didn't peel his eyes off the papers in front of him. For some reason, this was making Levi annoyed. Getting up from the plush chair, Levi walked up to the desk. Reaching across the stacks of papers and books, Levi placed his hand under Erwin's chin; lifting his face to look at him.

"I'm sorry. What can I help you with?"

"It is rude to not look at someone when they are talking to you."

Erwin grinned.

"My apology. Did you find out anything else, Levi?"

Smirking, Levi turned from the front of the desk, walking over to the other side of it where Erwin was seated.

"Negative. I honestly have no idea what The King is needing me to find. Like; every person I spoke to seemed to act like nothing out of the ordinary was going on."

Erwin watched as Levi leaned his back against the window that was behind the desk. The shorter man crossed his arms over this chest and looked to hold a face as if he was thinking.

"Well. What do you normally do when you can't find anything to report?"

Levi scoffed as he combed his fingers through his dark hair.

"Normally I would go back to England and let The King know there was nothing to find..."

"Well...why aren't you going back?"

Levi stood silent. His eyes darting to look out the window now.

"Levi?"

"I feel I can't."

"Why do you feel you can't?"

Levi didn't turn his eyes away from the grounds. Reaching into the front pocket of his jacket, he pulled out his silver cigarette case and opened it.

"Don't you dare smoke in my office! Levi! Answer me!"

Closing the case, Levi gave a loud sigh and looked over at Erwin.

"Isn't it obvious!? You're the reason why, Erwin! I try to stay away from feelings! I felt like maybe it was a blessing to be a homosexual. So no female would give me a reason to stay. But you stepped in to my life! And not only are you bloody handsome! You happen to be just like me! Hiding something from the world that you happened to let slip out last night! If you had never told me...I wouldn't have done the things I would have done. I would be able to pack my shit up and march my way back to England! But I fucking can't, Erwin! I know I haven't known you for that long; but sometimes I feel if you have the chance you should take it and..."

Levi was cut off from his words as Erwin had rose to his feet and lifted Levi's face to his; his lips trapping against the other man's. Moving from the kiss, Erwin wrapped his arms around Levi; hugging him close to his chest.

"Okay. Okay, I get it. There is just one problem. Now what are we going to do? Keep playing pretend that you are a Lieutenant? I mean; you don't have papers to prove it. Yes; you can fake out some people. But what if the higher ups come by?"

Sighing, Levi pressed his cheek against Erwin's chest; his arms hugging around the small of his back.

"I can still keep doing my job. Even though I don't think anything is here. I'm pretty good at lying low. If need be I can always hide in your office or even your bunker..."

"That might be the only option. But we will try to make this work."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! This is my first fic on here. Be gentle. XD 
> 
> Not going to lie; first 3 chapters are quite short; as I wrote those before all hell broke loss in the world. Be safe everyone and enjoy!


End file.
